


red roses and almost mistakes

by smudgythoughts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, April Fools' Day, F/F, Flowers, Misunderstandings, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 09:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14329110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smudgythoughts/pseuds/smudgythoughts
Summary: Kara finally works up the courage to ask out Miss Grant's smart and ridiculously attractive TA, Lena. Of course Kara doesn’t remember that it’s April Fools’ Day.





	red roses and almost mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> it's aprilscweek over on tumblr, so I finally got off my ass and wrote some femslash for the first time in two months. hope you guys enjoy this little thing! (disclaimer: everything I know from college I got from reading fanfic)

Kara absolutely hates Calculus. She’s a Journalism major for a reason—being stuck in a room for three hours doing trigonometry and figuring out triangles is her worst nightmare. Unfortunately, it’s a required course.

The one thing, though, that stop Kara from falling asleep in class is Miss Grant’s TA, Lena Luthor. She’s simply gorgeous, with her piercing blue eyes and cheekbones you could cut glass on, always wearing the cutest little skirt that shows of her lithe legs. The couple times Kara has seen her smile rivaled looking into the sun. Lena is also super smart, and intelligence is attractive as hell. Lena doesn't think she's very nice, but after getting to know her, Kara considers her the most compassionate person she's ever met.

Kara hasn’t mentioned her ginormous crush to Lena, in all the times during class and after class when she and Lena had their little tutor sessions. Kara spent most of those sessions trying to figure out what shade of lipstick Lena was wearing, and imagining what it would look like smudged against Kara’s skin.

She knows Lena is into girls, having overheard her talking about her ex-girlfriend Samantha on multiple occasions. Kara has already planned out their first date—a tour of the National City Science Museum, with a trip to the bakery next door that sells the _best_ cupcakes in the entire world. Which quickly lead to thinking of what Lena would look like waking up next to her in the morning, dark hair cascading over her face, and then to them getting married and having a house together. Kara wants that and more with Lena.

But every time Kara works up the courage to ask Lena out, Lena turns her sharp gaze and full attention on Kara, and she ends up stuttering and never getting her words out.

Kara hadn’t even been planning to ask Lena out _today_ , but while she is walking across campus on a bright and early 8AM morning, she spots out of the corner of her eye a little table selling flowers.

There’s two bored-looking college kids behind the table, one a blonde girl on her phone, thumbs flying, the other Latina and wearing a leather jacket, staring into the distance, unblinking, as if she didn’t wake up this morning. Which Kara isn’t sure she has, either, because her feet lead her over to their stand instead of to class.

On the table there’s a vase with a handful of white and red roses, and when Kara reaches out to pluck one, the leather-jacket-wearing girl seems to snap back to reality, staring at Kara like she isn’t sure where she materialized from.

“Oh, hey, you’re Alex Danvers’ little sister, right?” She asks.

“I wouldn’t say _little_ , but yes,” Kara says. “Who are you?”

“I’m Maggie Sawyer,” the girl says, all formal-like. Kara almost expects her to hold out her hand for a handshake.

“Maggie, right. You’re in Alex’s Personal Finance class. She talks about you quite a lot, actually.”

Maggie’s eyes zoom in on Kara in interest, cheeks reddening. “Oh? What about?"

“That you’re smart and pretty, and _a lot_ about how… attractive you look in your leather jacket, though she used different, more uhh vulgar wording,” Kara says.

Maggie smiles.

Kara looks down at the rose in her hand that she’s clutching tightly by its petals. “Could I have this flower? And why are there flowers here, by the way?”

“It’s five dollars,” Maggie says, regaining her voice. “We have a table set up here every week, to raise money for the Trevor Project, a non-profit organization focused on suicide prevention efforts in LGBT youth.”

“That’s a great cause. I don’t know why I didn’t notice this table before now.” Kara has been described as very attentive, but entirely unobservant at the same time. Like now, for instance, when she remembers that she’s a broke college student that doesn’t ever carry money on her. “I, uh, I don’t have a single dollar,” Kara mumbles, trying not to get upset as her plans for asking out Lena fall apart, _again_. “Today would be the _perfect_ time to ask a cute girl on a date, and I don’t think I can wait a minute longer, but I guess it’s not happening.” She lets out a disappointing sigh.

Maggie stares at her for a long moment, before saying, “I’ll pay for you, Little Danvers. Gays have to support gays, right?”

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Kara considers reaching forward and wrapping Maggie in a quick hug, but then she looks over at the blonde girl still texting next to Maggie and decides against it. Instead, Kara beams at Maggie, hoping that it conveys to her how much it means to Kara.

“Maybe you could slip in a good word about me to your sister, though?” Maggie asks, as she stuffs a five-dollar bill into an almost empty glass jar on the table.

“I definitely will,” Kara promises enthusiastically. Alex and Maggie will probably be banging by next week, and because Kara and her sister share an apartment, she’s likely going to get both an earful and an eyeful, but Kara doesn’t care because _she’s finally going to ask Lena out_.

//

There’s a good five minutes until class officially starts. Kara sees Lena standing at the front, casually leaning against Miss Grant’s desk, looking like a third wheel while watching Miss Grant and one of her students, Winn Schott, talk.

Kara doesn’t waste any time, not even thinking about the other people in the lecture call, just knowing that if she doesn’t ask Lena out now she won’t ever.

Miss Grant doesn’t even look at her as Kara walks up. Kara is momentarily self-conscious when she sees Lena is wearing a nice polka dot blouse and matching pencil skirt, as she’s only wearing a cartoon _The Wizard of Oz_ shirt and jeans, but Kara’s uneasiness falls away when Lena gives her a smile that overtakes her whole face and crinkles the corners of her eyes.

“Hello, Kara,” Lena says, a softness in her voice that makes Kara’s heart skip a beat. “Did you have a question about something?”

Kara is holding the rose behind her back with one hand. She stops right in front of Lena. “Yes I did. Not about Calculus, though. Not that I understand Calculus, mind you, but it isn’t what I have to ask you about at this very second.” Kara pauses in her stuttering to pull around her rose and thrust it in Lena’s face. “Lena, will you go out with me?”

Lena’s mouth breaks into an even wider smile, then her eyes glance over Kara’s shoulder, at the twenty or so people in the stands behind them, and the smile falls from Lena’s face. Her eyes are cold. Without another word, Lena turns away and briskly walks out the closest exit. Kara can hear her stifled sobs from here.

“Lena!” Kara calls after her, frozen where she stands. “What’s wrong?”

The door bangs shut.

Kara can feel everyone’s eyes on her. Miss Grant in particular is giving her a glare that chills her to her bones. “What did I do?” Kara asks no one in particular. “Did I ask Lena out at a bad time? Should I have waited until after class?”

“That was an _asshole_ move, is what it was,” Lucy Lane calls out.

“Huh?”

“It’s April 1st,” Winn explains. “April Fools’ Day.”

“Oh shit.”

//

Kara finds Lena outside, her back up against one of the tall, towering trees in the courtyard, on her knees with head in her hands.

“Hi,” Kara begins softly.

“I’m not crying,” Lena quickly says, wiping away a tear.

“You’re right,” Kara agrees, to be nice. “You’re not crying whatsoever. What is crying, anyway? I don’t remember.”

Lena laughs in between her sniffling, then looks up and glares at Kara. “You’re the third person that has asked me out as a prank today. Why would you do that?.”

“It wasn't a prank,” Kara says.

Lena snorts like she doesn’t believe her. “And it wouldn’t have mattered, just an average Monday for me, expect it was _you_ ,” Lena says. “It hurts so much more, because of how much I like you.”

Kara stares at Lena with lips half-parted. “You–you like me?” When Lena nods, Kara goes on, “So if I were to ask you out for real, would you say yes?”

“Yes,” Lena says, so quietly that Kara almost doesn’t hear her.

Kara crouches down next to Lena, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Then, Lena Luthor, will you go out on a real, romantic and not the least bit platonic, date with me?”

Lena stares at her with wide eyes, as if this is out of a dream. Maybe it is, for her. “Do you mean it?”

“More than I’ve meant anything in my entire life. Even more than the time I said cupcakes were the greatest things ever created, because _you_ exist.”

“Then yes.”

Kara grins so hard her face begins to hurt. “Miss Grant is going to be _so_ angry with us for being late for class.”

"She's going to be more angry at you, because she still thinks you asked me out as a prank. She's not unlike a protective mother, sometimes," Lena says. "This whole mess is up to _you_ to explain, by the way."

"Oh _thanks_ ," Kara says, pouting, though she has the widest smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> ([rebloggable link](http://alexdamnvers.tumblr.com/post/172968685845/red-roses-and-almost-mistakes))


End file.
